Social networks enable users to share their personal information to their social contacts of various relationships. Some social network applications allow users to select their privacy settings for different contacts so that users can manage the scope and depth of interactions with different people. However, when a user has many contacts in a social network, managing privacy settings for every contact becomes very burdensome. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method that provides automatic privacy setting for every contact.